


Girlfriends, Corndogs, and Stefanie Powers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "We're the same person and now we're involved with the same woman."





	Girlfriends, Corndogs, and Stefanie Powers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The Smithsonian Festival of American Folklife usually happens sometime in June but I changed it to September for the purpose of this story.  


* * *

“What are you doing today?”

“What the hell time is it?”

Nancy rolled over in bed and smiled at the site of her naked companion. If Lauren wasn’t up bouncing for attention, it was too early.

“About 7:30. Why?”

“Because I as drooling in my pillow and jumped up to answer my phone for fear of international intrigue.”

“You were not drooling.”

“Not the point Douglas. What did you ask me?”

“What are you doing today?”

“Lauren is dragging me to the Folklife Festival.” She was whispering now, didn’t want to wake her.

“Rapture. We’ll be there too.”

“You and Corinne?”

“Yeah. Wanna double date?”

“Sounds good. Meet us in front of the Smithsonian at 11:30.”

“Are you trying to push me off the phone?”

“Smart man. See you in a few hours.”

“Bye.”

Nancy hung up, put the phone on the nightstand, and moved closer to Lauren.

“Hey baby.” She kissed the special spot behind her ear.

“Mmm, hey. Did I hear a phone or was I dreaming?”

“Just dreaming. I love the way you smell.”

“Thanks. And the phone did ring, didn’t it?”

“It was Doug…don't worry. Turn around baby.”

Lauren did, smiling when she saw Nancy’s eyes.

“Good morning.”

They kissed, Nancy pulling Lauren’s body closer. Lauren slid her leg up Nancy’s; it felt good when their skin touched. Nancy ran her fingers through Lauren’s hair.

“I like Saturday mornings with you.” Nancy whispered.

“I like you. Period.”

“I'm glad.”

They kept kissing; just wanted to be close to each other. It had been a long week for them both and the Friday night sleepover was the first time they were seeing each other. Nancy ordered pizza and they drank wine while watching The Crocodile Hunter marathon. Lauren never thought she cared that much about reptiles but Nancy made it fun. It was the perfect ending to an insane week. 

The upcoming election was hot news and though President Bartlet no longer lagged a bit in the polls, no one knew what was going to happen. Ritchie was popular and charismatic, if not the brightest man on Earth, and they could all be out of jobs by the end of the year. Considering what some had been through to save Bartlet’s hide that would be a real shame. 

Something deemed important was always taking Nancy away from her blossoming relationship. Today she was determined not to let it. She and Lauren were trying to enjoy their making it past the spring and summer together…it was the first attempt at a relationship for both of them in a long time. It was new and pleasant; Nancy deserved this moment in time.

“Here I am naked and your mind is elsewhere.” Lauren pouted.

“No, I'm here.”

“You're distant.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head, kissing her. “You're the only thing on my mind.”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

Lauren stroked her cheek.

“You're so beautiful.”

“Ditto baby. I going to hold you close and go back to sleep for a while. Why the hell am I even awake?”

“Well Doug woke you but that didn’t mean you had to wake me. I need my beauty rest.”

***

“Hey girls.”

Nancy waved at Doug and Corinne. They were walking through the crowded Mall, holding hands like the loving married couple that they were. Doug was dressed in his harmless elderly man ensemble; khaki pants and a light blue Polo tee shirt. Corinne wore jeans and a George Washington University tee shirt. She had been teaching sociology there since the year one. They spread around kisses and hugs; Nancy introduced Lauren to Corinne.

“This may sound extremely corny but has anyone ever told you that you look like Stefanie Powers?” Lauren asked.

Corinne smiled.

“You are the sweetest girl. I have not heard that one in a long time.” She leaned as if she were whispering. “He looks nothing like Robert Wagner.”

“And she claims to love me.” Doug replied.

“With all my heart. I want a corndog.”

“It’s barely noon.” Nancy reasoned.

Corinne flagged off the time of day. She and Lauren walked toward the many food displays, leaving Doug and Nancy in their wake.

“Uh oh, she’s found a soul mate. Lauren is a foodie, huh?”

“Oh absolutely. I have no idea how she stays in such good shape.”

“You're kidding right? I do.”

Nancy looked at him with wide brown eyes.

“Shut up.”

“What? All I know is what I hear…the McNally workout packs a hell of a punch.”

“You better believe it.”

They laughed. Corinne turned around.

“C'mon you two.” She turned back to Lauren. “They are so…” she laughed. “Do you know how many people think they're married? I think Nancy and Doug are married.”

“I think they are adorable.”

***

“Folk music mostly annoys me.” Nancy said. “Except Joan Baez; I really love her.”

She and Lauren were walking along the Mall. There were people everywhere, the air smelled of delicious food and the cherry blossoms. It was a warm, gorgeous September afternoon and they were enjoying themselves.

“Listen to a lot of protest music back in the day?” Lauren asked.

“Wipe that cheeky grin off your face missy. I know old people jokes when I hear them.”

“No way.”

Nancy rolled her eyes. Lauren took the opportunity to slip her hand in Nancy’s, freezing for a moment to see what would happen. Nancy didn’t say anything but squeezed her hand.

“How long have you known Doug?”

“Forever.”

“Care to be more specific?”

“Um, March of 1982. I can't tell you the rest or I would have to kill you.”

“I believe you.”

Nancy laughed. She leaned to kiss Lauren’s temple.

“Ooh, PDA. That’s new.”

Nancy turned to smile at her best friend.

“Hello Douglas. Are you guys having a good time?”

“We really are. I bought wind chimes.”

Corinne held them up and let them ring.

“Oh I love them.” Lauren said. “Where?”

“From the booth about a block down.” she replied. “We’re going to find apple pie…I smell it in the air. I want to try it.”

“C’mon Nancy, lets buy wind chimes.”

“I live in a condo.”

“I live in a house. C'mon, it'll be fun.”

“It'll be fun.” Doug mimicked.

Corinne elbowed him and he pretended to choke her to death. Lauren pulled Nancy along.

“We’ll get together for lunch.” Doug shouted.

“Synchronize watches!” Nancy shouted back.

At the wind chimes display, Lauren seemed to be in heaven. Nancy smiled as they both chatted with the woman who actually made them.

“They really are beautiful.” She said. “I've never been a big fan of wind chimes.”

“Can I ask you why?”

“I love silence.”

“I love these. How much?” Lauren asked.

“For you, $35.”

“This tag says $60.”

“Let’s call it a discount.”

Nancy pulled out her wallet, plopped three $20 bills on the table, took Lauren’s hand and they walked away.

“I didn’t even get a bag.”

“Put them in your purse.”

“Are you being jealous Dr. McNally?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Mmm hmm. Aw, that is so cute.”

“Stop it.”

Lauren kissed her cheek. She spotted a booth that sold deep fried Twinkies and wanted one.

“Oh my God, that’s disgusting.”

“Just try one. You need to do something new.”

“That’s fine, but that doesn’t include eating a deep fried death stick. It will have to be something else.”

“Something I want?”

“That’s a dangerous though baby.”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“What's the fun in that?”

***

“Where did they say they were going?” Doug asked.

“To get closer to the musician. They are doing a pretty good rendition of Country Joe and the Fish.”

Nancy and Doug sat at a picnic table enjoying a lunch of half-pound turkey burgers. Nancy had extra pickles. There was a little girl sitting at the end of their bench who managed to be cute enough to swindle a few.

“The girls are getting along.” He said.

“Didn’t we know that they would?”

“I figured. We’re the same person and now we’re involved with the same woman.”

“So, sometime in the near future Lauren will throw my clothes from a moving vehicle on a major thruway?”

“That is a dark time that I no longer speak of.”

“Yes, you did love those shoes.”

He smirked, pointing at her.

“Did you notice photographers out here earlier?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah…they're always here. The local news was up near the stage area. This is a big time event.”

“I just don’t want to end up in the papers.”

“Doing what? Eating a hamburger?”

“You know what I mean Dougie. For a while earlier I felt like I was being watched.”

“I think you're fine. You're not standing out much here…the jeans, ponytail, and sunglasses were a nice touch.”

“I just wanted one day, you know?”

“I do. Thank God I don’t have to worry about dating in the spotlight. I was a nobody when Corinne chose me.”

“At least you weren’t trying to date a man.” Nancy replied.

“I think I’d go for Charles Gibson. I love his dimples.”

Nancy just laughed. Doug started laughing too.

***

“Hey there.”

CJ poked her head into Nancy’s office on a stormy Tuesday afternoon.

“What brings you to the OEOB on a rainy day? Come in; sit down, how are you?”

“Tired as hell and pretending not to be.”

“How is that gorgeous baby boy?” the National Security Advisor asked.

“Gregarious for someone so small, but good.”

“Motherhood, the press, and Leo…I don’t know how you handle it.”

“Yeah. Look, I didn’t trudge over here to talk about me. I want to talk about you because there are definitely about to be questions.”

“On what? Things are quiet world wise right now. I will be leaving for Egypt and the Middle East at the end of the week. I've only noticed the usual turmoil there on CNN today.”

“This is going to be about two pictures running in the Times this morning.”

CJ put the paper down on the desk.

“New York?” Nancy asked before she even looked at it.

“DC…the Washington Times.”

There were two pictures of Nancy and Lauren at the Folklife Festival. One showed them holding hands walking along, Nancy kissing Lauren’s temple. The second had the couple sitting on a bench. Nancy’s arm was around Lauren and Lauren was whispering something in her ear. They were both under the caption Summer Lovin’.

“The caption sucks.” Nancy said, shoving the paper away. “This paper is a rag.”

“Agreed. I have to say you two look cute.”

“It was a great afternoon. We went out with Doug and Corinne; I was so relaxed. Still I knew someone was taking pictures of me. I didn't expect this. Curbing PDA is a high priority.”

“She’s termed an as yet unidentified woman. They’ll know her by supper.”

“I better call and warn her. Hell, the vultures she works with will probably out her so CNN can claim the exclusive.”

“Probably. What do you have to say about this?” CJ asked, pulling out her steno notebook.

“I doubt you'll need to write this down. The National Security Advisor does not comment on her personal life.”

“That’s not going to do Nancy.”

“It’s going to have to.”

“Release a short statement to the press. Your lack of an answer makes this a story. It allows for weeks of speculation. Think about Lauren. They will figure out who she is, follow her to work, call her family and friends for comment…”

“Find out you set us up.” Nancy added.

“I don’t care about that. Just jot something down in case they get jackal-like at the two o’clock briefing. The whole world seems to be under the impression that our personal lives are for their scrutiny.”

The National Security Advisor nodded. She didn’t want to upset CJ right now; there was enough going on. It wasn’t her fault she always had to be the bearer of bad news. If someone had really given her an accurate job description, she probably never would have taken it.

“Look, tell them that I have a special person in my life and I would appreciate respect and privacy. I don’t have anything else to say right now. No offense but I will not let my romance take over the front page so political blah blah blah won't. Tell Ritchie to screw up if you want that to happen.”

“None taken.” CJ stood. “I’ll see how far I can get with this.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

She left the room and Nancy toyed with her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, she pressed four.

“Hello.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Hiding out in my office, avoiding the vultures I work with.”

“I bet. At least you're an as yet unidentified woman.” Nancy said.

“Not around here.”

“Did your boss come and talk to you?”

“I told Ken that my personal life is definitely none of his business and I told Wolf that I had no say over your choosing to do exclusive interviews.”

“If it was anyone, it would be Wolf.”

“Can I tell him that?”

“No.”

“I'm sorry Nancy. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“No it wasn’t. Still I don’t want you apologizing…you didn’t take the pictures. The press is going to want to know who you are though, and they will stop at nothing to find out.”

“Yeah. We’re issuing a statement?” Lauren asked.

“As much as the idea disgusts me, I think it would be a good idea.”

“Can we see each other tonight? You know, put our heads together?”

“See each other to come up with a press statement?”

“Eventually.”

Nancy smiled.

“Sounds perfect. I guess I have to show my face today; I have meetings at State.”

“I have project meetings and if I want to get out of here on time I better go. Meet you at nine?”

“Yeah. Bye baby.”

“See ya.”

As Nancy hung up the phone Doug came into her office with a paper bag.

“Thought I would come to walk you to the meeting. No one’s going to bother you when you're with me.”

“What’s with the bag?” Nancy asked.

“A little incognito action, if you want it.”

Nancy rolled her eyes and then laughed.

“I will walk with my head held high, as I always do.”

“Good girl.”

“Fuck the press.”

“That’s my girl.”

She got up, walking around her desk and slipping her arm in Doug’s.

“I guess this will kill all the rumors of us being married.” Nancy said.

“No, everyone will just think my wife is sleeping with me and a pretty hot younger woman. I am a very lucky man all around.”

***


End file.
